Dean's Girl
by BiGirl69
Summary: Rated M just to be safe. A girl who grew up with the Winchesters leaves them than comes back when they need her most.To find their dad, John Winchester. Set in early S1
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Everything you see that is famous isn't mine. If Dean was, he would never leave my bedroom.

**Background Information **

Dean Winchester was my first everything. First love, first boyfriend, first kiss, first heartbreak. He broke my heart, than left me on the side of the road and told me to go my own way and find the vampires that killed my parents. After I left, I came across this nest that had about fifteen vampires. That's how I met Steven. Steven and I were hunting the same vamps, than we decided to travel together in my "65 Mustang." We made a pretty good pair, but I missed Dean and John. John found me after a bunch of vampires hunted down my parents when I was five and brought me to the man who is like a father to me, Bobby Singer. He raised and taught me all about the supernatural world when I was nine. Bobby trained me to kill anything I might encounter, but I took more interest in hunting vampires. Last I heard, Dean had found Sam and whose girlfriend Jessica died shortly after. Sam was like a brother to me, and John was like an uncle but Dean was so much more.

**Present Day**

Armed with my combat knife and my semi-automatic pistol, I got out of my Mustang, waiting for the signal from Steven to raid the bar. The bar was outside of a small town in Alberta, Canada. Three shots rang out. _Shit,_ I thought. I ran into the bar and all hell broke loose. A half an hour later, Steven and I were ready to go back to the motel where we set up base for the short amount of time we were in Canada. My shoulder hurt like a motherfucker because I wasn't paying attention and a vamp came at me and threw me against the wall. Thank god Steven was there. He blasted that bastard back to hell. We got back to the rent by the hour motel and Steven got out everything he needed to fix me up. " This might hurt" Steven said. I just nodded my head and waited for the pain to start. I took a swing of whiskey which helped numb the pain but not by much. Steven put on the rubbing alcohol on my shoulder and bandaged me up. Than he laid me down on the bed, and told me to sleep. My dreams were filled with the night my parents were killed. When I woke up, Steven was still asleep and snoring like an animal. I quietly went and opened the bathroom door, dragging my duffel bag behind me. I took a shower, letting the hot spray take me to heaven. I than changed my bandages and poured the rubbing alcohol on my shoulder. I slipped on my red tank top and my tight, faded blue jeans with my black biker boots. I than put on some MAC eyeshadow and MAC eyeliner, some grape flavored lip gloss in my front pocket and stepped out of the bathroom to wake Steven up. Steven was already up, wearing a white fitted sleeveless shirt with baggy faded blue jeans held by a studded belt, and black biker boots. His black hair had pure white tips. We turned to each other and got all of our weapons and clothes together. We than opened the trunk and put the clothes in the front and the weapons in the hidden compartment. I put on my thin black leather gloves and we started driving back into the States. When we got past the border, we stopped in a little '50s era diner for a grease cheeseburger with extra onions. As we ate, we heard of people gone missing on County Road 9. We thought it was vampires, so we went to check it out. As we pulled up to the place that the locals said was the place. I killed the engine, just sitting there thinking about what we were going to do. I popped the trunk open and got out. I went to the back and brought out some wooden stakes and a flask full of holy water and my pistol loaded with bullets that were specially made for killing vampires. As we were about to go inside the building, a blast from the past came around the corner. A 1967 Chevy Imapala that I known inside and out playing "Back in Black" by ACDC, came at 160 mph towards us.


	2. Chapter 2

A 6'5 and 6'1 men came towards us, guns in their hands. As they were walking, my eyes almost went out of my head. Sam looked at me and said " What kind of demon do I have to kill to get you over here to give me a hug." I ran up to Sam, squeezing the living daylights out of him. After the hug, I stood back and really looked at Sam. He was wearing his normal clothes, white dress shirt with jeans and sneakers. I than turned to the man that still had my heart . Dean Winchester looked like sex on a stick. It took everything I had not to go and give him the fucking of his life. I went over to Dean and shook his hand, not looking him in the eyes. I knew that if I did, I would possible melt right than and there. Sam was the first to ease the tension. "So, Jaimee, what have you been doing since I saw you last? I mean, its been like five years." So I told him pretty much everything, leaving the Dean breaking my heart thing out. Sam, in turn told me about him being at Stanford, and losing Jessica. " She was a great woman, you would've loved her, Jaimee." Dean than spoke up. " Jai, have you seen dad?"

The voice that use to whisper sweet nothings in my ear at night when we were in bed beside each other, not thinking about anything but ourselves and our bodies throbbing need for each other. "No, I haven't, why? Is something wrong? Is John hurt? I asked. Suddenly, Steven interrupted. " Sorry, but don't you think we should get to killing whatever is in that building. "Right." Sam said. Dean and Sam went into the building. "Stay here Jai." I smirked, thinking this was just like old times. Back when I first started hunting with the Winchester boys, they were overprotective of me. "I think she can handle herself." _Shit, Steven what are you fucking thinking? These boys can rip your gay ass in half any day of the week._ I thought. Sam gave him a look and said " I know she can handle herself, I mean she was trained by the two best hunters in America. My dad, and her adopted father Bobby. But me and Dean will always see her as the little baby girl who we read fairy tales, and who learned exorcisms by heart when she was just eight years old." Dean stood behind Sam with a gun and said. "I know that Jai can handle it, but I don't want her getting hurt." All of the sudden, we heard a scream. A gut-wrenching scream. It made my stomach sick because it sounded like the same scream that my mom made when the vampires took her life. "Dean." I screamed. The next thing I know, my eyes went black as the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot the disclaimer last chapter

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, if I did, Dean and the Impala would be Mine!!!!!!**

As I started to wake up, I was feeling out of it. The room was bare, and it looked like it was nighttime. I got up and removed the blankets, listening for anything to indicate that Sam, Dean or Steven were in the room. I heard nothing. I removed the blankets off of my body and looked down. Someone removed my clothing from my body. I was in boyshorts and my black sport bra. It hurt trying to move because of my shoulder. Moving slowly, I went into the washroom and changed my bandages. I put some more alcohol on the wound. I heard my Mustang pull up, so I went out of the washroom. Steven was standing there with food "I brought you your favourite." Steven was wearing black jeans, a light green t-shirt with a brown hoodie and flip-flops. "Where is Dean and Sam?" I asked well getting dressed.

"They are getting information for the screams we heard"

"What happened after I blacked out?"

"Dean carried you all the way back to the motel, and Sam grabbed your stuff, Than we left to go to Something about Dean getting a message from his dad."

I stood there for a second, trying to digest what Steven said. "Dean wouldn't let no one touch you. He also asked if we were dating".

I started laughing my ass off. See, the thing with Steven is....he likes dicks more than chicks.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I told him yeah we are dating and we have kinky sex every night."

I laughed again. "Dean was about to hit me for that, but Sam held him back."

I than heard a loud engine going off. "Dean and Sam" I said to Steven.

Dean and Sam walked in. 'We have to go." Dean said as Sam started to pack everything up. "Where are we going?"

"Montana"

______________________________________________________________________________

Couple of hours later.

Steven and I were in the backseat, trying to play Mario Brothers. Dean was playing Metallica's Enter Sandman. We pulled up to a lodge, and Dean killed the car. We looked around for the rangers. " So Red Mountain is pretty remote. " Steven said looking at the map. "There is nothing around here but canyons and gold mines." Finally we saw a ranger.

"You guys aren't planning on going out near Red Mountain by any chance?" he asked.

"Oh no sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam said.

"Recycle, man." Dean responded putting one fist in the air.

"Bull. You're friends with that Haley girl right?" he asked and I looked to Sam and Dean.

"Yes, yes we are, ranger…" He looked at the name tag. "Wilkinson."

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a permit saying he wouldn't be back from Red Montan till the twenty sixth. You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

______________________________________________________________________________

Back at the motel room, Dean told me and Steven to stay because he didn't want me passing out again on the hunt. "But Dean-" I started to say before Dean interrupted me. "No Jaimee, No ifs ands or buts. Your staying here and that's final." I knew there was no point in arguing with Dean. He's just about as stubborn as me.

Dean and Sam started shoving guns into a duffel bag

Sam looked at me with a grim face. "We'll be back, I promise."

They took off, shutting the door behind them.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Four Hours later....

Dean and Sam still haven't returned. But I'm not worried because we were trained by the best of the best.

Steven was snoring on the bed beside mine. I was trying to sleep, but sleep never came. All of the sudden, I felt that someone was moving around outside. "Steven." I whispered. He didn't even stir.

I got up and got my knife out of my jeans. I went to the door, ready to attack the person outside.

Dean came running in. "It's a wendigo." He said. "What happened? Where's Sam?"

"Sam got catnapped by the Wendigo"

We woke up Steven and than took everything we would eed to kill the wendigo. We took fire -starters, and homemade fire torches.

"So, this thing has Sam? He is pretty much a goner than. "

"Look Steven, there might be a chance that Sam is still alive." I told Steven. Dean looked like he was about to kill Steven for even mentioning that Sam might be dead.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark." Dean said quietly. "We need to settle in and protect ourselves."


End file.
